Hasta la muerte
by isabellacullenog
Summary: Me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero ... cuantas cosas mas me habra ocultado ella, mi engaño no es igual, yo la traicione y ella...ella solo me oculto quien era. VOLVIENDO A SUBIR
1. Prologo

No podia creer que aquel hombre fuera, en su momento, el amor de mi vida, o como es en nuestro mundo, mi imprimacion. Ante mi esta el hombre que ame, con locura y desesperacion, aquel por el que hubiera dado mi vida entera...correcion...di mi vida entera, le dedique cada segundo, cada minuto y cada respiro de mi cuerpo. Ahora despues de todo el amor que nos juramos y profesamos, estamos en direcciones opuestas, el intento matar a mi familia, intento destruir todo lo que por años y generaciones les llevo construir, una comunidad de paz y armonia entre razas...yo no podia permitir que eso pasara, era a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi pueblo lo que tenia que proteger...por sobre quien fuera y asi lo hice, pense que todo estaria bien despues de eso, pero no, el volvio y busca venganza, venganza por no compartir sus ideas y abandonarlo.

Asi es como nos encontramos ahora, frente a frente, mirandonos a los ojos, pero en lugar de haber amor en aquella mirada, solo habia odio y rencor. Es una guerra a morir, una guerra...HASTA LA MUERTE


	2. Primer Encuentro

-Edward es hora de irse- esa era mi "madre", Esme, encantadora, maternal y siempre al pendiente de cada uno de nosotros.

\- ya voy- ella en realidad no era mi madre, mi madre biológica murió hace muchísimos años, al igual que mi padre y probablemente yo también hubiera muerto de no haber sido por Carlisle, mi "padre" o mejor dicho mi "creador" el fue quien me transformo en lo que ahora soy.

-date prisa Eddy- gruñí con solo la mención del sobrenombre, como odiaba que me llamara así.-no te enojes Eddy o te saldrán arrugas- ¡y volvía a hacerlo! Estúpido Emmet,

Como les iba diciendo Carlisle fue quien me transformo en vampiro, sí, soy un vampiro, al igual que toda mi familia, pero no de esos vampiros que vemos en la televisión o como el conde Drácula. Nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nos consideramos "vegetarianos", nuestra dieta consiste en sangre de animales, ciervos, pumas, osos, en fin. Tampoco nos convertimos en cenizas si salimos al sol, al contrario, nuestra piel brilla, como si estuviéramos cubiertos de pequeños diamantes. También algunos de nosotros contamos con algunos dones, yo por ejemplo, puedo leer la mente.

-quita esa cara Edward- esa era Alice mi "hermana", ella puede ver el futuro.

-discúlpame por no estar rebosando de alegría por nuestro milésimo primer día de clases- así es, milésimo primer día de clases, tal vez este exagerando, pero así es como se siente, cada cierto tiempo nos mudamos de ciudad e iniciamos la preparatoria una y otra y otra vez, esto era muy rutinario.

-tranquilo, ya es el último año, después podrás hacer lo que quieras- de repente sentí una oleada de paz y tranquilidad, pero no crean que fue saber que sería el último año, no, se trataba de la pareja de Alice, Jasper mi otro "hermano" él tiene el don de manejar las emociones de los demás a su antojo.

-¿y Emmet y Rosalie?- estos dos son también mis "hermanos".

Carlisle y yo fuimos los primeros en esta familia, como les dije el me transformo, después llego Esme, ella trato de suicidarse después de haber perdido a su bebe, Carlisle la encontró y la transformo. Tres años después nos encontrábamos cazando cuando nos topamos a Rosalie, ella iba por el mismo ciervo que nosotros así que literalmente topamos. Ella estaba sola, lo cual fue extraño ya que normalmente vivíamos en grupos, sobre todo los que somos "vegetarianos", dijo que era un tema delicado y que no quería hablar de eso, cuando entre en su mente pude ver a un hombre sonriendo y diciéndole "te amo", no indague más e inmediatamente Salí de su cabeza podía imaginar o darme una idea de lo que había pasado. No se volvió a tocar el tema y Rosalie termino uniéndose a la familia. Después llego Emmet, Rosalie lo transformo al encontrarlo casi muerto por un ataque de oso, desde entonces están juntos. Los últimos en unirse a nosotros fueron Jasper y Alice, llegaron juntos. Alice había previsto la maravillosa familia que seriamos. De esto ya hace 74 años

-Ya se fueron- Alice y Jasper se subieron mi muy preciado auto, sí, soy de esos chicos que se vuelven locos por su automóvil.

El trayecto al instituto fue rápido, todos iban sumido en un silencio cómodo. Entre al estacionamiento e inmediatamente ubique el jeep gigante de Emmet.

-¿porque tardaron tanto? Casi me hago viejo aquí- la carcajada de Emmet se podía oír fácilmente por todo el estacionamiento

-no exageres, estamos a tiempo- Alice se veía un poco tensa

-¿pasa algo amor?- y no fui el único que lo noto, Jasper trato de enviar tranquilidad pero no está funcionando.

-estaba teniendo una visión y de repente se esfumo, trato de regresar a ella, pero no puedo, no puedo evocar ningún tipo de imagen- no había nada en la tierra que Alice no pudiera ver, era imposible y al mismo tiempo sorprendente que Alice no pudiera ver nada

\- ¿qué fue lo último que viste?- pregunto Rosalie

-una camioneta roja, el frente, junto con las placas, no eran locales- Alice tenía la mirada perdida, ella solamente estaba recordando, seguía sin poder regresar a la visión.

-visitas inesperadas? Los Volturis tal vez?- afortunadamente Emmet no había tomado esto a juego, estaba seria como pocas veces lo hemos visto.

-no, son placas de Chicago- pude ver el nombre en el recuerdo de Alice.

-son vampiros cariño?

-no lo sé Jaz, no pude ver quien venía dentro-

-será mejor que nos vayamos ahora- los ojos de Rosalie estaban clavados en la entrada al estacionamiento, parecía asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie?- Emmet la tomo de la cintura y fue cuando Rosalie reacciono.

-Woow!- justo en ese momento entro a la escuela una Hummer negra aún más grande el Jeep de Emmet, en ella venia colgando del estribillo un chico de alto moreno y con una complexión más grande que la de Emmet.

Se estacionaron justo enfrente de nosotros, el chico inmediatamente bajo e inspecciono todo a su alrededor. Tres de las puertas se abrieron simultáneamente y de ahí descendieron tres chicas, dos de ellas rubias, altas, delgadas, pero con cuerpo atlético, una de ellas con un piercing en la nariz, la otra chica de cabello negro, un poco más chica que las dos rubias pero igual de cuerpo atlético. De la puerta del piloto descendió un chico de igual estatura que el primero solo que este era blanco y pelirrojo.

-animo amigos míos, esto será fantástico- dijo el chico que venía colgando

\- te ves un poco ansioso de empezar Ronie- Dijo la chica de piercing

\- Elli, querida, estoy ansioso que esto empiece-

-debemos apresurarnos, que llegamos tarde- dijo la pelinegra

-Marie tu traes los horarios?- dijo el tal Ronie

-sip, ten este es el tuyo, Elli ten el tuyo, Peter, Annie, Bells- en ese momento la puerta del copiloto se abrió y descendió una chica de estatura mucho menor que su compañeras, de cuerpo más voluptuoso, pero de igual manera atlético y delgado, cabello castaño y piel blanca, una hermosa chica….hermosa?

-cuál es el mío?- si ya había pensado que era hermosa la tal Bells, su voz era aún más melodiosa como campanas.-gracias.

-Volvamos a casa pronto- Rosalie se encamino inmediatamente al Jeep pero se detuvo en seco

-hola buenos día! Podrían ayudarnos a encontrar los salones?- Ronie se había acercado a nosotros-somos nuevos y no sabemos a dónde ir exactamente.

-vayan a la oficina ahí le dirán todo lo que necesiten- Rosalie se había puesto a la defensiva, todos nos sorprendimos ante tal actitud

-estoy segura que nosotros podemos ayudarlos- Alice se había acercado y tomo el horario de las manos del chico. Ronie se le quedo viendo y sobre su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa….como de depredador.

-gracias, tal vez podrías mostrarme el camino- Ronie coloco un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice y la junto a su costado.

Inmediatamente Jasper se acercó a ellos y los separo, con una fuerza mayor a la que debía, Ronie cayó casi a tres metros de distancia.


	3. un reto? o una amenaza?

EDWARD POV

Todo fue como si el mundo se detuviera, los segundos se convirtieran en minutos y los minutos en horas.

¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO JASPER?!

-Oh mi Dios! Una disculpa! El no quiso hacer eso! ¿estás bien?- Rosalie se había acercado al tal Ronie y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- Ronie se sacudía las palmas de sus manos y se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Jasper, instintivamente me interpuse para que no se acercara mas, Jasper no estaba en control como para poder pasar por esto, Emmet se coloco detrás de el para poder prevenir cualquier movimiento

—El de verdad no quiso hacer eso, una disculpa—Rosalie se veía desesperada por querer aclarar las cosas, pero la manera en que lo hacia era….desesperada.

-Ronie es nuestro primer dia, no te metas en problemas—La chica que al parecer se llamaba Bella se acerco a nosotros y lo jalo del brazo.

-No se cual sea tu problema, pero esto….no se quedara asi—Era la primera vez que interactuábamos con otros chicos, los demás no se acercaban a nosotros por instinto de supervivencia, pero ellos y en especial Ronie parecía que no lo tenia, ellos no nos temian.

-no fue a propósito, fue un accidente, por…-

-ya te disculpaste muchas veces, ya te escuchamos todos—El otro chico se había acercado para colocarse del otro lado de Bella, los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el edificio de las oficinas.

Bien, recapitulemos rápidamente que ha pasada en tan solo 3 minutos del nuevo año escolar.

Hay un nuevo grupo de chicos, uno de ellos fue demasiado "amistoso" con Alice y Jasper lo empujo tan fuerte que volo tres metros de donde estaba, se levanto dispuesto a pelear si era necesario, no parecían temernos y por ultimo y mas importante….no podía escuchar ninguno de sus pensamientos, de nadie, de ninguno de los 6.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?—creo que jamas habíamos visto a Rosalie tan furiosa como ahora

-Rosalie no lo presiones, fue instinto—Alice trato de defender a Jasper

-¿instinto? Nosotros no podemos permitirnos perdernos en nuestro "instinto"—

-tranquila Rosie, no paso nada—Emmet intento abrazarla pero no se lo permitio

-espero que realmente no pase nada, por nuestro bien—

-¿a que te refieres con eso?—ella se me quedo viendo, quise urgar en su pensamientos pero inmediatamente me bloqueo.

-son humanos Edward, ¿a que crees que me refiero? Estos chismes podrían esparcirse, tendríamos que irnos—Rosalie parecía empezar a relajarse—Vamos entremos a clases.

-no creo que Jasper deba entrar—Alice comenzó a guiar a Jasper a la salida—iremos a cazar para que Jasper se relaje, nos vemos en casa.

-con cuidado y relájate Jasper, nadie te quietara a la enana—Emmet trato de quitarle peso a la situación y parece que lo logro, ya que Jasper sonrio cuando vio que Alice se sacaba la lengua.

Las primeras dos clases pasaron como si nada, las mismas clase aburridas de ingles y biología. Pero en cuanto entre al salón donde llevaría historia supe, que seria una clase…..interesante y tal vez problemática, solo había que ver la mirada que me dedico Ronie en cuanto entre por la puerta. Bella y Ronie estaban sentados en el penúltimo escritorio de la ultima fila, desgraciadamente solo había un asienta ya disponible y era atrás de ellos.

La clase paso entre miradas furtivas de Ronie hacia mi, me veía con burla, como retándome a una pelea y de la cual el saldría vencedor, pobre si supiera que con tan solo un puñetazo en el rostro podría matarlo, ni si quiera tendría que usar toda mis fuerza.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo como siempre, mis hermanos y yo nos colocábamos en la ultima mesa, la mas alejada de todos y justo en la mesa de enfrente se sentaron las chicas rubias que acompañaban a Bella y Ronie. Pocos minutos después se le unieron todos.

-esto podría ser mas aburrido?—Ronie acababa de llegar con una charola repleta de comida, de hecho todos tenían sus bandejas llenas, incluso las chicas, que son las que normalmente comen menos por vanidad básicamente, al parecer a ellas no les importaba—y pensar que es el primer dia.

Era completamente contrastante ambas mesas, ellos tan escandalosos, comiendo casi hasta por las orejas y luego nuestra mesa, donde hablábamos poco, y comíamos aun menos.

-se te perdió algo "amigo"?—sin querer me les había quedado viendo fijamente analizando todas nuestras diferencias, ahora Peter se había levantado de su asiento dispuesto a lanzarse sobre mi, o bueno, eso parecía y también toda su mesa estaba al pendiente de la situación.

-lo lamento, me quede viendo a la nada—

-esta noche quiero ir a la reserva Quiluete—Bella había cambiado el tema tratando de distraer y lo logro, todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella.

-podriamos hacer una fogata, dicen que hay chicos lindos ahí—dijo la rubia llamada Annie

-que solo piensas en eso?—la interrumpio Ronie

-mira quien lo dice, el que no deja ni una sola viva—la chica del piercing le arranco la manzana que estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca.

-asi es y aasi será ya lo veras caera redondita—no se porque pero creo que hablaba de Alice, si era asi, esto podría terminar mal.

-sera mejor que te comportes, por que si te dan una paliza no esperes que te ayudemos he, nadie intervendrá si haces enojar a las personas.

-no será necesario Bells, estoy seguro que podre con el—en ese momento fijo su mirada en nosotros y guiño su ojo izquierdo. Al parecer le gusta fanfarronear a este tipo, el no sabe en lo que se meteria si hace enojar a cualquiera de nosotros.


	4. Por favor

hola

se que no me presente en ningún momento ni nada por el estilo, también escribir esta nota es raro para mi porque honestamente no me gusta cuando lo hacen los autores de las historias que sigo lo hacen, pero ahora comprendo la necesidad de escribir estas notas. Así que a continuación haré algunas aclaraciones sobre la historia y sobre mi.

esta historia es algo que ha estado en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, no soy escritora ni nada parecido, así que tal vez mi gramática, ortografía etc. no sea muy buena ni la mejor, pero hago y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que esto salga lo mejor posible.

obviamente los personajes no son míos, los tome prestados por un momento.

no se cuantos capítulos vaya a haber, todo depende de mi imagacinacion.

se que llevo mucho tiempo tratando de escribir esta historia y no mas no se hace, pero este año, como propósito he decidido terminar todo aquello que deje pendiente.

y por ultimo me gustaría pedirles que me dejen saber en un review que tal les va pareciendo la historia si tienen dudas o si he cometido algunos errores. Como dije no soy escritora ni nada que se le parezca así que tengan un poco de paciencia.

Gracias


End file.
